SwanQueen Go To Hogwarts
by xXxLizzyLovexXx
Summary: Emma and Regina are thrown through portals that land them at Hogwarts. How will the professors react to their wandless magic, Regina's past and their desperate need to get home? WARNING: References and insinuations of non-con.
1. New Arrivals

The great hall was bustling with hungry children. Dinner would be starting soon, once Filch finished his lecture about loitering in the corridors. Ron was shot a stern glance from Professor Flitwick when he was caught talking. With a sigh, the redhead turned to Hermione who seemed riveted by the performance the older man was putting on. "I mean... you have to admire his passion," Harry said effectively setting off an echo of chuckling kids. Suddenly they were pulled from their boredom when the night sky outside seemed to swirl.

Professor Dumbledore stood sharing a concerned glance with Snape. A low rumbling began frightening the teens further, of course, the Slytherins were relishing in it. The ground shook like an earthquake sending people flying to the floor and eliciting screams from many. "Severus! What is-" Dumbledore was loudly cut off as the windows all simultaneously shattered, glass shards falling overhead and just as abruptly as it had started the sky cleared, ground stilled and everything seemed back to normal.

That is excluding the two bursts of light that came from outside lasting a few seconds before disappearing once again. "Everyone! Back to your dormitories immediately! Follow your prefects!" The children began hurriedly filtering out of the hall as the headmaster turned to his professors. "McGonagall and Flitwick please check the light on the east end of the castle. Severus, You and I will check the west. Everyone else, check the castle for any damage or unexpected guests."

The teachers rushed off in different directions curious and afraid of what could have done this.

* * *

As Dumbledore and Snape approached Hagrid's hut where one light had been, they saw the giant himself hunched over in front of a seemingly lifeless body. Their pace quickened. Hagrid stared at them shocked. "Pr-professor I don't know what happened! There was all this noise and shaking and light-" Snape cut off his ramblings irritated. "Yes yes, you bumbling oaf. We've obviously witnessed it too otherwise we wouldn't be here." Dumbledore looked at Hagrid with a silent apology then down at the woman on the ground.

She lay on her back, one arm on her stomach and another stretched out next to her. The woman was wearing a sleek amber figure-hugging dress with matching red heels and her hair was long, dark brown, and tumbling down her back. "I don't recognize her. Search her pockets for her wand." Snape demanded. He hated being unsure. Hagrid reluctantly rummaged through the woman's pockets earning a small whimper from her unconcious form when he brushed her ribs. "No wand but she's definitely injured."

"A muggle then... but how did she get here?" Severus asked. "It doesn't matter. For now, let's get her to the infirmary. Once we have more information we can simply erase her memory and send her home." Dumbledore replied, holding up a hand to stifle Snape's oncoming retort. Without warning the woman groaned and rolled onto her side, eyes fluttering open. The headmaster crouched down to reassure her when she muttered something indecipherable.

The woman's eyes widened and she pushed away from the older man, sitting up and wincing in pain. She grabbed her stomach and shuffled backward away from the three professors. "It's okay, you are hurt. We can help." Dumbledore explained calmly inching closer to her. He didn't want to give too much away in case she _was_ a muggle. "Wh-who the hell are you!? Where am I!?" She yelled angrily. The mysterious womans face went pale as her eyes darted, looking for something.

"Where is Emma?!" She yelled accusingly. Before he could answer the woman was shot with a blast of magic and fell unconscious. Hagrid and Dumbledore looked behind them to see Snape's wand pointed towards her. "Don't look at me like that. She'll be a lot less hassle like this, she's obviously loopy." He said rolling his eyes and lowering his hand. "Not crazy, traumatized and now you've just shown her magic. We'll definitely have to erase her memory now, thank you for that Severus."

* * *

Hagrid lowered the woman onto a medical bed as Dumbledore spoke to McGonagall. "She was just laying there, didn't wake but kept mumbling a name... Renny or something like that." The witch explained motioning to the sleeping blonde on the bed at the other side of the ward. Apparently, she and Flitwick had found a woman too, however, this one's injuries were much worse. That would explain the two lights, portals, but how? Portkeys never made the sky swirl or the ground shake, what did they come through?

The older wizard's thoughts were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey's figure slipping towards them. "Well... I've assessed them and the brunette has some broken ribs, a few minor cuts and bruises, and a large gash on her arm. I'll be able to heal the bones but it will be painful and take some time, the cuts will heal on their own by then and I'll keep the larger one clean and bandaged. She should be fine in about a week or so." She explained. Dumbledore nodded thankfully but Minerva looked more concerned.

"And the blonde?" The witch inquired cautiously. The nurses smile faded and she answered them solemnly. "I'm afraid her injuries are more... severe." "_How _severe?" Severus interrupted, joining them. "She's bleeding internally and has been since you found her, most likely from the impact of her fall. My biggest problem is her neck. It's bruised, her windpipe nearly crushed as if someone was choking her. I can assure you these two were attacked. My guess is their coming here was no accident."

They seemed to ponder this for a few moments, evaluating the situation. "How long for her to heal? I want rid of them as soon as possible." The potions professor snapped. "Maybe sooner than you wish. I can't fix a crushed windpipe, she's barely breathing as it is. I definitely can't cut off the little air she has by shoving potions down her throat trying to fix the internal bleeding." Madam Pomfrey explained. "You can't heal her?" McGonagall asked worriedly. She was met with a solemn nod from the nurse.

A silence descended on them as Dumbledore shot Snape a glance which was met with an eye-roll from the dark professor. "How long will she..." Minerva asked trailing off. She was almost afraid of the answer. "She will be lucky to live through the night." The older witch sighed at the news, looking down at the young blonde. Snape walked off, stopping when he reached the door next to the brunette's bed. He stared at her in awe as she groaned and moved, waking up.

Snape slowly stepped towards her muttering under his breath. "She... she can't wake up yet. That spell was one of my strongest. I executed it _perfectly _she'd have to be some sort of-" The potion teachers confused mumbling was interrupted, "Severus? What's going on down there?" Minerva asked walking towards him, swiftly followed by Dumbledore and the nurse. The witch gasped, the nurse in awe. "Her injuries- she shouldn't be awake yet." Madam Pomfrey began. A grimace formed on the woman's face, clearly registering her pain before her eyes finally opened.

"Where am I?" She asked sitting up and holding her arm against broken ribs. "You're in our infirmary dear, you're hurt but-" Madam Pomfrey stopped talking as the brunettes face morphed into one of annoyance. "Wait... you're normal aren't you." She said almost to herself. The mysterious woman pushed herself up further in bed, seemingly to stand. "N-no, dear! You can't get up yet-" The nurse said trying to stop her by grabbing her arm. "_Get_ off me. I'm fine." She snapped making Madam Pomfrey flinch in surprise.

Snape smirked to himself, maybe he _did_ like this woman. "Miss please, what do you mean by normal?" Dumbledore asked curiously. She chuckled lightly. "You'd call me crazy and lock me away. I'm much too busy for such things." The brunette winced and recoiled as she tried to stand. She knew she couldn't heal herself in front of these people but she _had_ to find Emma. "Are you... _are you a witch?_" McGonagall asked, leaning in as if she were telling a secret. Regina's eyes widened in shock. So they _were_ magical.

"A witch? Hardly." She sassed raising an eyebrow. "You must be thinking of my sister. No, I prefer... sorcerous." Her eyes seemed to dance with amusement for a second. "Or better yet... your majesty." Snape sneered. "_Your majesty?_ What, we are to think you a royal. I believe her earlier statement was true concerning her mental stability." He said turning to Dumbledore. The headmaster looked at him as if he were a petulant child. "Oh, I am _unstable. _Trust me." She threatened.

She turned to McGonagall. "Did you find anyone else? A blonde woman perhaps? Small, young... extremely annoying and childish." She muttered smiling. Minerva looked at Dumbledore for permission but he seemed stern. They couldn't trust this woman until they knew more. The brunette looked around aggravated. "You know something... but you won't tell me," Regina said rather than asked. "I'll find her myself then." The brunette shifted onto her feet finally standing on her own much to the displeasure of the nurse.

She gripped the edge of the bed for support and waved her hand down her body healing her wounds. They collectively took a step back in shock as they watched the gash on her arm heal almost instantly in front of them. "What? I thought you said you were magical. Don't tell me I'm going to have to kill you now." She joked standing tall. She began to walk away when Snape grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "How did you do that?" He hissed, his nose practically touching hers.

"I don't have time to give you a magic lesson. Emma is-" The woman was cut off by a small weak groan from the other end of the room. "She's here. Y-you have her-" Regina was suddenly frantic, Snape grabbed her other arm and pulled her back towards him and away from Emma. "Knock her out!" Snape demanded. The headmaster looked at him for a moment, hoping there was another option but as the woman thrashed in Snape's arms he felt as if he had no choice and removed his wand from his cloak, aiming it at her.

Her movements suddenly stopped, surprising the older man. "You think you can use magic on _me?_" Regina's eyes darkened visibly before she pulled her arm out of Severus' grip and flung it in the air. Purple smoke replaced her figure confusing and startling the room. "Peekaboo!" She taunted from behind them. They raised their wands but not before she froze them in their places. Regina smirked at their still figures. "I'm sorry, but _no one_ hurts my family." She said walking towards the noise she had heard earlier.

When Regina saw a small pair of feet poking out from one of the beds she ran quickly towards the figure. Stilling when her eyes met the blonde's sickly face. "Emma...?" She breathed barely above a whisper. With her distraction, the spell holding the others broke, and Snape immediately raised his wand but was stopped by Dumbledore. "She was just afraid, let her say goodbye." He said quietly. Regina cautiously stepping closer to the bed. "Emma? No..." She whispered.

Tears fell as she reached a hand up to cup the blonde's face. The brunette not even noticing the three professors slowly coming towards her. "I-I'm sorry. Our nurse says she may not make it through the night..." Minerva said sadly, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "_No!_" She yelled shrugging it off. "I can fix this... I can fix this." She whimpered. Regina closed her eyes and held her hand over Emma. Purple magic pulsed from her and she shot back, yelping in pain. "I'm too tired... I-I healed myself and now..."

Tears danced in her eyes as the magic grew brighter. The blonde's eyes fluttered open as the brunette's closed. Minerva noticed and quickly caught her before she fell. "What... the hell?" The blonde murmured gradually coming to. Her eyes widened at the sight of Regina wobbling on her feet. She sat up immediately, eyes wide. "Regina? Who are you? What did you do?!" Emma yelled summoning a fireball in her hand. They collectively gasped as Dumbledore rushed to reassure her.

"She healed you! She's okay, she just wore herself out." He explained quickly. Her face softened at this and she put the fireball out with a flick of her wrist. "Sorry." She muttered quietly. "You should be! What was all that!? I demand an explanation-" Snape's furious rant was cut off by a glare from the headmaster. Meanwhile, Minerva had opened the curtain by her bed and pulled another next to the blonde to rest Regina next to her. A silent thank you shone through the blonde's eyes at the older woman who smiled sadly at her.

"I apologize for my colleague's behavior. We are simply confused." Dumbledore explained. Emma's eyes flashed with panic. "Wait... are you normal? Have I just summoned a fireball in front of normal people? We're going to get locked up-" Emma muttered to herself. "No we are magical it's just... we use wands. Wandless magic is somewhat of a legend here. Only the strongest and most powerful of witches and wizards can-" Emma cut him off with a chuckle.

"Wow you better not have called Regina a witch, she would crush your heart." The blonde laughed. They stared at her as if she had grown another head. "Oh- oh no she can't actually- I mean she has- she wouldn't crush your heart now. She's good- a hero." The blonde blabbered. "A hero who crushes _hearts_. I see... Headmaster, perhaps we should be getting in touch with Azkaban?" Snape suggested. "Look... we just need to get home. Do you have any magic beans or-" Emma was cut off by Snape's low and dangerous chuckle.

Dumbledore glared at the man. "Oh come on. She's clearly messing with us, I mean _magic beans?_"

"Okay, I don't know what's going on here. You guy only use wands, you've never heard of magic beans-" The blonde began.

"Because it's absurd!" Snape said exasperated.

"Oh, and how do you think we got here huh? Did we just fall from the damn sky?! Oh look it's a bird, it's a plane- No! It's the savior and the evil queen!" Emma rambled. "She's the _evil_ queen?" Minerva asked, motioning to Regina. "Well not anymore- I mean she used to be but she's different now. She changed." The blonde explained taking notice of Snape's uncomfortable shifting. "Wait why her? Could I not be an evil queen?" Emma asks slightly offended.

"She told us she was royalty you stupid girl." The dark man snapped. "And it seems she was telling the truth, Severus. You were wrong." Minerva fired back. Snape glared at her in response but Dumbledore quickly provided a distraction. "I don't mean to seem accusing but we are facing a great evil at the moment. Two unknown people with magic so strong quite literally fall from the sky and into our castle. We must know you're not a threat." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"I get it, must be pretty freaky for you guys huh? This kind of stuff happens all the time in Storybrooke. What do you need to know?" Emma asked rambling. "Oh please! She'll just lie," Snape grumbled. "Well, what do _you_ suggest Severus?" Dumbledore snapped finally losing his patience with the potions master. Snape bristled at the man before pulling out his wand. "Simple. _Legilimency!_" A sharp white light shot from his wand and Emma immediately fell back as he entered her mind.


	2. Who To Trust?

Emma's mind was like a snowstorm. Her memories were flying everywhere in a frantic flurry as if not knowing what to do with themselves. Her magic was incredibly powerful but completely out of control, rolling off of her in waves and making it impossible to maneuver through her mind. Finally, he grips onto a random memory, feeling it wash over him. Instead of seeing the image in detail, he had created an avalanche of memories flashing far too quickly to get any real information.

* * *

_**R: **"Y-your Henry's birth mother?" _

* * *

_**R: **"He's **my **son."_

_**E: **"He's my son too." _

* * *

_**R: **"Your move." _

* * *

_**E: **"How in the hell did you get like this._

* * *

_**R: **"What? Do you think I put a spell on her?"_

* * *

_**E: **"It's true isn't it?!"_

_**R: **"What are you talking ab-"_

_**E: **"**It's true isn't**** it?!**"_

_**R: **"Yes."_

_**E: **"I was leaving town why couldn't you just leave things alone?"_

_**R: **"Because as long as you're **alive** Henry will never be mine!"_

* * *

Snape pulled out of her mind, stumbling backward and leaning on the bed behind him. The two looked at each other, each party completely baffled at what they had just experienced. "What the hell did you just do to me?!" Emma yelled pushing herself up further in bed. "Y-your magic! It's completely unstable... It-It's powerful..." Severus is rambling, taken aback. "I'm so sorry, please don't be afraid," Minerva said rushing to the startled blonde's side.

"What was that?!" Emma demanded, looking at the headmaster. "Occlemency, he can use it to see into your mind," Dumbledore explained. "So everything I just saw... he could see as well?" She asked in disbelief. They didn't have magic like _that_ in Storybrooke. Where the hell were they? "Headmaster! Hold her down!" Severus ordered, finally getting his bearings. Minerva stared at him in shock.

"T-that woman! That _queen_ has tried to use the killing curse! I must know more! Hold her down!" Snape yelled. "What? No! She-" Emma was cut off as Severus dived back into her mind.

* * *

_**R: **"The curse is broke..."_

_**E: **"What does this mean for **us**?"_

_**R: **"Your parents would kill me, Swan, **really** kill me. We have to stop this."_

_**E: **"Regina please, it can be a secret no one has to know."_

_**R: **"You're playing with fire."_

_**E: **"And you **love** it, your majesty."_

* * *

_**R:** __"You can use magic? The savior... **of course**."_

* * *

_**R: **__"Magic **always** comes with a price."_

* * *

_**E:** "You can pretend all you want but we know how you are, and who you will always be."_

* * *

Snape pulled back again. "No... No, you don't understand! What you saw was completely out of context." Emma was exhausted from the magical fight her mind had been putting up. "Severus that is enough!" Dumbledore shouted, standing in between the potions master and the mysterious new woman. "Headmaster you do _not_ understand! This woman, she talks of _murder,_ of curses!" The older man sighed, turning to Emma, "We need you to explain. Has she used the unforgivable curses?"

"I-I don't know what they are..." The blonde muttered, confused. "In this land, we have three curses, spells, that are outlawed. One controls the body, allowing the caster to do whatever they wish with or to a person. Another is for torture, it puts the victim in extreme and unbearable pain. The final is the killing curse which I believe is self-explanatory." The headmaster watched the girl's face as he explained, she seemed nervous and it worried him. "What happens to people who use the curses?" She asked timidly. Dumbledore shook his head slightly before answering.

"Most are locked up in our infamous prison. Their wands are taken from them, leaving them powerless but I expect that wouldn't matter much in your case." He replied, a sad smile painting across his face. Emma didn't know what to do, she looked down at Regina wishing the queen could provide some guidance. "You have to understand, your world's rules are extremely different from ours. Killing in our world is... normal.

They looked at her like she had grown another head and she quickly tried to explain, "It's not good _obviously_ but people die constantly, there is always another villain on the lose, you can't punish her in this world for crimes committed somewhere else." She didn't know what else to say. Their one chance at help may have just become a new threat to them both and Regina wasn't awake to fight them. The savior silently wished she had Regina's no-nonsense attitude to help her right now.

Emma's eyes pleaded with the old man to understand, take pity, and help them. "I knew it! I told you! This imbecile called her The _Evil_ Queen only moments ago!" Snape cut in angrily. "She's not The Evil Queen anymore! Regina has fought for _years,_ been through more than you can imagine, to rid herself of that name. She's changed, in our world we've forgiven her, moved past everything. We didn't ask to be flung into this weird land!" Emma said bitingly, her patience was running thin and she was terrified for Regina.

The savior sighed, "Look it doesn't matter, we will go. All we need is a way home. We can find it on our own we just need somewhere safe to stay until we have recharged a bit." She said, casing a glance in at the sleeping brunette's form. A look of contemplation crossed the old wizard's face. He turned to Severus. "We cannot lock them up, we cannot take their magic. These women are more powerful than most we have encountered before. If they truly wanted to they could easily overpower us and do as they wished anyway. Our options are limited but I believe if we help them then they may, in turn, enlighten us."

"Are you suggesting we ask these _strangers_ for help? Do you know what that would require? We would have to tell them all manners of secrets- for all we know they _work_ for him!" Severus yelled, completely outraged at the idea. Unfortunately, he had to admit that Dumbledore was correct in some ways. There was little they could do to restrain these characters. The woman's magic greatly overpowered their own leaving their options very limited. Emma decided this was her chance.

"We know as much about you as you do about us, probably less now that you've looked inside my head." She complained, shooting the dark figure a glare. "In our world, I'm known as the savior. It's kind of my job to help people and we _really_ need to get home. There has to be some way we can help each other." Emma practically begged. "Do you know how you got here? Why did the portals open? You were in bad health when you came through, our nurse suspected you'd been attacked." Dumbledore asked.

Emma bit her lip, chewing, and worrying. What if she said too much? What if she told them something and they freaked out again. "Please, we want to help." Minerva pleaded, interrupting the blonde's spiraling thoughts. "It was a man, he tried to kidnap our son. He needed him for something, we weren't sure what. Regina tried to grab him and run but the sorcerer had already sent a spell their way, I jumped in front of them and the last thing I saw was that twisted man had Henry. He threw down magic beans and that's what sent us here but we have no idea how to get back or what has happened to our son-"

She couldn't stop her voice from cracking and the tears from swelling up. She didn't want to seem vulnerable but they'd been gone for hours now. Anything could have happened. "Do you have any idea why he is trying to hurt you?" The old wizard asked. "We have a complicated history with him but right now he needs our son for something so he turned on us. That's all we know." Emma sighed.

"Well... for now we will leave you to rest. I'll have Madam Pomfrey- our nurse- come and check on you routinely in case you need anything." Dumbledore ignored Severus's protesting in the background as Emma thanked him. He turned to Snape and stated seriously, "You are to guard them, make sure they don't leave, and that no one attempts to interact with them. I have to think and they need time to recover so for now do as I ask."

* * *

It was the small whimpers that pulled the blonde from her sleep. In her half-awake state, she looked around the room dazed before she realized they were coming from the bed next to her. The brunette was jerking slightly in her sleep and mumbling incoherently. The savior was used to this. Her girlfriend had nightmares every time she slept. Some were reminders of her mother's harsh punishments when she was young, others from her suffocating marriage to a man three times her age. The list goes on and on.

However, normally the queen would sleep soundly if she was in Emma's arms. Something about true love magic, the blue fairy had told them. "Please..." A soft, strangled cry for help drew Emma from her thoughts and she reached over to gently stroke the mayor's arm. "Regina, wake up." She whispered. The woman stirred and blinked up at her with tears swimming in her eyes. "Emma?" She questioned. Her voice sounded scratchy and worn. The blonde smiled back, "I'm right here."

Brushing a stray strand of hair from the woman's face, Emma leaned closer to her as her girlfriend's eyes darted about the room. "W-where..." Regina's voice trailed off as she choked back another sob. "We fell through those portals, remember?" Emma softly reminded her. Realization coated the older woman's face for a few moments before panic replaced it. "Emma! Are you okay?" Images of the blonde's battered body flooded to the surface of her mind. The last thing she remembered was trying to heal her but feeling too weak.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry. You saved me." Emma smiled, earning one in return. The brunette sat up slowly, glancing around the hospital wing. The night sky could be seen from the windows above them. It was gorgeous. The savior waved a hand in Regina's direction, "Come here." The queen swiftly rolled out of her bed and climbed into Emma's snuggling down next to her and gazing at the stars above them. A heavy silence fell on them, both worrying about their son. "He's going to be okay you know? Henry's a strong boy."

Her girlfriend's word's did little to settle the nerves of the brunette. Her son was in the hands of her old teacher. She knew him too well. Whatever he wanted with Henry had to be bad if he had sent them into an entirely different realm just to keep them away from him. "How are we going to get home Emma? This place... it's completely new to us. Even in Storybrooke, we're lucky to find portals. We don't know the first thing about these people _or _their magic." Regina sighed against her.

Emma wrapped an arm around the queen's waist and pulled her closer. "Whatever happens, we've got each other. We _will_ find a way home just like we always do. It's a family trait." She grinned, shooting the brunette a toothy smile. Regina twisted up to reach the blonde, their lips meeting in a slow but sweet kiss. The mayor husked a quiet, "I love you." Against her mouth before burying her head in her girlfriend's shoulder, breathing in the calming scent of her hair. "I love you too, Regina."

* * *

The blonde lay awake with a sleeping form tucked into her side. She couldn't tell Regina about what had happened when she was unconscious, it would have worried the brunette into a frenzy. She just had to hope that these people would take pity and trust them. Without their help, it would take far too long to figure out how to get home. Even though she had reassured Regina that there was nothing to worry about, Emma couldn't help her thoughts drifting to Henry and what he was going through.

Little did she know, Snape had been listening in from his position at the door. Simply waiting for any useful bit of information and yet he found himself feeling bad for the two of them. It certainly wasn't like him but the way they held each other reminded him of Lily. It hurt to think of her and to even begin to imagine someone stealing her, to not know what was happening to her, he believed it would drive him to insanity. Perhaps the woman had sensible reasons but they still couldn't trust who they were.

The Dark Lord could have sent them to spy on the castle, on Harry and his idiotic friends. They could even be spying on him, testing his loyalty to the darkness. Anything was possible and he would _not _take the chance of trusting these fools only to be murdered at a later date. On the other hand, the fate of the entire wizarding world rested on taking down Voldemort and his followers. If these people were truthful in who they say they were then their combined power would be more than enough to battle the wizard and win.

Severus _did_ know a way to travel realms. It was an old spell from his most precious of magical books. It required immense amounts of power and ingredients that were near impossible to come by. He was conflicted.


	3. The Plan

"That is absolutely _out_ of the question!" Snape yelled. "Out of _all_ the ideas in _all _the world, I promise you, this is the most idiotic!" The old man had finally lost it. Dumbledore watched as the potion professor paced furiously in his office. "It would not only put them at risk but could also reveal _my_ involvement. They know nothing of-" The headmaster raised his hand, ending the rant abruptly.

"Our choices are very limited. You _will _do as I say, Severus." Dumbledore commanded, his calm tone only serving to further the other man's stress. The potions master strode towards the mahogany desk, putting both hands on it and staring the headmaster down. "Do you realize what you're asking me to do? He'll be suspicious. Two women randomly appearing and wanting to join him. It'll never work." Snape hissed.

"So we shall put them in one at a time, gain his trust. Perhaps you could pretend one is a love interest and let him come to you. I'm sure he'd be interested in recruiting such a powerful witch." The idea did have promise, however, if even _one_ thing was handled incorrectly it could create a domino effect, ruining years of work and practically handing The Dark Lord all of their leverage on a silver platter.

When Severus had returned to his chambers earlier that morning his first order of business was to research the book he had read so many years ago. Of course, with its great power, Voldemort had demanded it be turned over to him. Without it, there was no way they knew of for the witches to go home. Foolishly, he had sounded his thoughts to the bearded man who had concocted a ridiculous plan.

The women were to gain The Dark Lord's trust and use their power to do damage within the Deatheaters. With people like Bellatrix and Lucious out of the picture, a victory over the evil force seemed that much more feasible. On top of this, they may be able to steal the book back and learn the incantation to return home to their son. Of course, none of this came without risks which Severus was all too happy to point out.

"Even if we _were_ to do this, they would never agree." The potions master sighed. "That's where you come in. For the next few days, you will train them. Teach them how to protect their minds." Dumbledore explained. Knowing he would not win this battle, Snape sneered at the old man and turned on his heels, storming out of the study.

* * *

They sat at the head table with the professors and other important figures. Regina and Emma were positioned on the end, away from the others. "My plate has nothing on it." The blonde pouted, earning an eye-roll and a playful smile from her girlfriend. "Breakfast will be here soon. What did you ask for?" Regina asked curiously.

Before the savior could answer a loud voice boomed across the room as hundreds of children entered and took their seats in the grand hall. "Good morning students!" Minerva began rhyming off announcements but the pupils were distracted as they noticed the two new faces at the professor's table.

Curious whispers started flying around the room and Regina suddenly felt as if she were back at the king's court surrounded by gossiping strangers eying her up and down. She was pulled from her thoughts when a soft hand rested above hers, offering comfort to the anxious queen. Their eyes met and Emma projected calm reassurances, easing Regina's nerves and making her smile gently back at the blonde.

Suddenly their plates erupted in a sparkling shower of magic to reveal their morning meal. Regina grinned happily down at her salad wrap before she saw Emma's choice. The blonde was eyeing up a sinfully large tower of pancakes, drenched in syrup. With a flick of her wrist, the sweet golden sap was replaced by an assortment of fruits making Emme's jaw drop.

"That's not fair!" She complained with a huff, crossing her arms. The queen giggled, "You could at least _try_ to eat healthily. I'm merely worried about your arteries." What the two hadn't noticed was all the eyes on them. The hall had gone unusually quiet which finally caught their attention. "What?" Regina asked no one in particular. A red-headed boy dressed in a ridiculous cloak mumbled a question.

"Did you just do magic? W-without a wand?" Ah yes, she had forgotten. Everyone here was centuries behind. "Yes dear, but don't worry, we're no threat." The brunette calmly explained. For some reason, the boy looked even more terrified. "She can do it too?" The boy's shocked expression would have made her laugh if she hadn't just caused a panic.

Dumbledore stood and spoke to the teenagers, explaining that they were friends and had come here to help. "Changing syrup into berries isn't impressive." A boy in green laughed. Regina's eyes shot to him. She didn't take mockery well. "Well how about I hang you from the ceiling by your toes?" She taunted with a raised brow.

Instead of fear, this comment drew laughter from the circle of boys. The queen's mouth fell open in shock and anger. Never before had she been so insulted by a group of _children._ Emma quickly placed a hand on Regina's shoulder and whispered a few calming words in her ear, reducing the outrage to a sneer whilst the headmaster admonished the outspoken bleach-blond teenager.

* * *

The rest of breakfast had been spent in a painful silence but was thankfully over quickly. For once Regina was grateful for Emma's appetite as the blonde had wolfed down her meal in a quick number of bites allowing them to excuse themselves early. They now sat in the infirmary once again, brainstorming ideas together.

"Come with me." A voice behind them demanded sharply. Regina spun round to face the potions professor and rolled her eyes. "You again. Shouldn't you be in a classroom somewhere rhyming off the alphabet to some foolish kids?" She glared. He stalked towards them dangerously. "And yet, here _you _are laying in bed. Shouldn't you be trying to save your son?"

He knew it was a low blow but thrived on the fire the comment had ignited in her eyes. "What do you want?" Emma chimed in, annoyed that all this idiot seemed to do was annoy them. "I've been sent to show you to your room. We have much to discuss." Severus grumbled. "Well carry on. Try not to get lost on the way." Regina sniped.

He scrunched his nose, biting back a retort and began walking in the direction of their new quarters. As they got closer it became more apparent that it wasn't a five-star hotel room they'd be staying in. He led them down twisting staircases, deep underground. The halls were dank and empty looking like something out of The Evil Queens story. "Where the hell are you taking us." She complained.

"The dungeons." This stopped the two women in their tracks. Emma stepped forward, pushing her girlfriend behind her and baring her teeth. "If you think for _one_ second we are your prisoners-" The potion master turned to them with an exasperated sigh as if it was painful for him to put up with the witches. "You two will be staying in _my_ quarters as I am to train you which you would know if you stopped your constant whining and just did as I said!"

Emma backed down slightly, "Train us?" She asked confused. The brunette laughed, "We're more powerful than you, what could you possibly have to teach us?" Surprisingly Severus managed to bite his tongue at that remark and continued his way down the dim hall without a word. Eventually, they arrived at a dead-end which was revealed to be a secret door. Once inside, they were sealed off from the rest of the castle.

The two women looked around, taking in the living quarters. To their right was a fireplace with chairs and many bookcases which immediately caught Regina's attention. She'd always had a love for books. They were a way to escape the world and get lost in whatever fantasy you wanted. Once again Snape felt a pang of affection for the woman who was currently studying his novels, a shared interest it seemed.

Emma, on the other hand, had darted to the kitchen. It was open to the rest of the room and only consisted of a cooker, sink, and a few cabinets littered with utensils. "This is where you will sleep." Severus led them to a door at the back of the room. Inside was a large four-poster bed with a small fireplace across from it. There were shelves and a wardrobe for their belongings and a door that led to a modest bathroom.

"Thank you." It might have been the first nice thing Regina had said to the man.

* * *

Once they were settled in Severus had asked them to join him in the sitting area to discuss the plan. "Dumbledore has come up with an idea that may help both of us. You see, there is a man. A powerful wizard who threatens us all. For years he has been gathering followers, trying to gain enough power to overthrow the headmaster and take over our world. I have been a spy in his group for a long time." Severus explained.

"That's a little intense." Emma joked half-heartedly. Serious situations had always made her uncomfortable. "What does that have to do with us." The brunette questioned. '_How to put this delicately...'_ Snape pondered. "Your magic is strong. The headmaster thinks if you were to join me and pretend to be on his side, we would have an outstanding advantage over him." Snape explained.

"And how exactly would this help us? You _do_ realize we have a crisis of our own. Our son is-" Regina was quickly cut off by the potions professor, "Yes, I know! The Dark Lord has a book of spells, one which contains an incantation that can open portals to other realms. It is the only way for you to get home." Emma quickly filled in the blanks, "You think we can steal it from him."

"Exactly." Snape gave them a moment to take in all the information he had just flung at them. The dark-haired woman seemed lost in her own mind, arguing with herself quite possibly. "Tell us more." She relented.

* * *

Over a few hours, Snape had filled them in with the history of Voldemort. When Regina had suggested simply snapping his neck, they learned of Harry Potter and his destiny to save this land. It had been exhausting but eventually, they were on the same page. Now all they needed was a game plan. "As much as it sickens me," The dark professor began, "Dumbledore suggested one of you pretend to be a love interest of mine."

Regina couldn't help the shudder that ran over her body. "Why on _earth_ would we do that?" She grimaced. Rolling his eyes, Snape continued, "It would be much more believable if _he_ recruited _you_. That way he won't suspect you. If he learned I was seeing a powerful witch... well let's just say his interest would be piqued."

"But that would only get one of us in." Emma quickly caught on that the headmaster's plan didn't involve the two working together which was their strong suit. "It would be too dangerous to risk both of you at once," Severus explained. The two women looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "Emma, don't. It's not up for discussion." Regina said pointedly.

The blonde stood to look down on her girlfriend, surprising the professor. Up until now, the girl had seemed nothing but shy and childish to him. "You can't always be the one in danger Regina! I'm the savior which means I should be the one to _save_ these people." The brunette's eyes flashed as she too rose to her feet.

"And _I_ am _The Evil Queen_." She leaned close to the blonde's face, venom in her words, "I know _exactly_ how they think. I'd be far more believable. The fact you're the savior should be your motivation to not get involved. People need you back home-" The blonde's anger flared at this. "Oh, and they don't need you? We have a _son_ Regina! Are you just going to abandon him for some quest?" She raged.

"Don't you _dare _use Henry against me!" The queen's voice had erupted into aggravated yelling. "I am trying to get us home!" Severus decided it would be best to cut in as this conversation was heading nowhere but down. They needed to remain on the same page. "If I may, I have to insist that Regina would be a better candidate." Finally, the two women stopped arguing and instead directed their attention to him.

"Because her heart is darker than mine?" The blonde challenged. "Simply because she will need to take the dark mark on her arm. If you are some sort of _savior_ in your world I can't imagine it would react well with your light magic. It could do irreversible damage to you." Snape supplied a good reason even though he had no real idea if what he was saying was the truth.

The reality was that the brunette seemed to know more about darkness than the blonde. Although he didn't completely trust her yet, he did understand her. "Then it's settled." Regina agreed, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Perfect. We'll start training tonight, I have classes to teach." The professor exclaimed before leaving the two in the dark rooms


	4. A Lesson In Magic

"Emma, come on. You're acting like a child." The brunette complained. Her answer was more silence from the savior who had stormed off and locked herself in their new bedroom. "Stop throwing a tantrum. We're in another _land_. You can't ignore me forever." Again, no response. The queen's patience was wearing extremely thin. How was she supposed to protect the blonde if she fought her on every decision?

Even Regina's earlier offer of burgers for dinner hadn't enticed her girlfriend, was there really anything left she could do? In normal relationships, you'd give each other space and time to think but with Emma, all time did was twist her thoughts and make the situation worse. On more than one occasion the sheriff had convinced herself that Regina didn't really love her, that no one could.

Her spiraling could be so bad that by the time they finally _did_ speak, Emma couldn't remember what the argument had been about in the first place. The brunette certainly couldn't afford to have her girlfriend worrying and stressing herself out in an entirely different land. They had to work together.

This was all the time Regina had to ponder however, as the door to their chambers magically opened to reveal one thoroughly stressed out potions professor. "Where's the blonde one?" He quizzed whilst closing the entrance. Absolutely exhausted by the subject at this point, Regina simply stated, "In a huff." With a quick point over her shoulder at their bedroom door.

Severus answered her with a nod and a low hum of understanding before beckoning her to join him in the center of the room. "It's time for our first lesson," He began and the witch sat down across from him. "The most important thing I can teach you is how to protect your mind. Through a spell called Legilimens, The Dark Lord can see your memories." Snape's words were clean-cut leaving no room for questioning.

"Obviously, If he were to do this, he would know we are tricking him and therefore not only would our plan end abruptly with both of our torturous demises but furthermore destroying years of progress and most likely handing him everything he needs to defeat Harry Potter and take over this world." The potions master's outlook was so bleak Regina couldn't help her smirk, "So no pressure then."

Once he had explained all he could, it was finally time to move onto real practice. Now standing across from one another, Severus counted down from three before the spell struck the brunette. Immediately, he could tell her magic was much more controlled than her younger counterpart. Perhaps she had been practicing longer. Her magic felt like smooth silk. It was relaxing and calm but still had something ominous looming somewhere he couldn't see.

Sifting through her mind, he eventually settled on a random memory. Within seconds, he had grasped it and was pulling it to the forefront of her mind. In the background, he could hear her gasp as she tried to resist him with no luck. It was like a child trying their best to lift a heavy weight with shakey hands. All too soon the picture came into focus.

* * *

A much younger Regina stood in the middle of a lush forest. She couldn't have been older than... _eighteen?_ He guessed. Opposite her stood a man with skin that glittered. His ridiculous voice would have made Snape laugh if he wasn't also intuned with her feelings. She held a lot of respect for this mysterious beast. Desperate to please him it would seem.

"Today's lesson is on hearts." The Imp began, "Although you're too _weak_ to crush one yet, that doesn't make them useless to you." The man's words dripped with disgust and Severus could feel the shame roll over her at the crocodile's words. "You can still _take_ hearts. Control them. This can be a very useful weapon against your enemies." Fear rattled through the professor.

This sounded much like the imperius curse and yet, he could feel her anxiety. "You know how I feel about that Rumple. I don't want to be-" Her protests were cut off almost instantly, "What? Like dear old mother?" He stepped closer to her, intimidation seeping from every pore, "It's a bit late for that Dearie." Snape found the Legilimency lesson was long forgotten. Now his curiosity was piqued. Who was this man?

Before he could ponder the subject any further he was ripped from his thoughts by a sharp and intense pain in his chest. One like no other he had felt. He watched as the Imp pulled the woman's heart from her trembling body and held the glowing organ in the palm of his hand. His shock was shortlived as pain, only comparable to the Crucio curse, wracked his body. Every nerve was being torn apart.

The brunette's eyes watered as she fell to her knees but surprisingly she didn't make a noise. Had she experienced this before? The idea left the potion's professor astonished. "Well done. You're getting better." The wizard's praise made the woman's pride soar. Severus was outraged, how could she be so dependant on the admiration of someone like this?

"Now, hearts can be used to cause pain, as you already know," A brief squeeze punctuated his point, "They can be crushed to dust sending the imbecile who lost it to an abrupt end." Severus didn't have time to mull over the implications of such a statement as the pressure on the woman's heart rapidly increased for a few moments before returning to a muted pain.

Pacing back and forth whilst looking down at her, Rumplestiltskin continued his demonstration of power, "But one of the most useful tools is control. Some people will resist your orders no matter how much torture they endure. However, when you hold someone's heart they are _unable _to defy you. For example, if I were to tell you to..." A dark look flashed in the man's eyes, "Unbuckle my belt."

Shock and fear rushed over the woman as she found her body responding to his demand, crawling closer to him and reaching to untie the leather. "Rumple-" Her voice was a shaken whisper, a plea for him to stop. The monster gripped her chin and roughly pulled her eyes up to meet his. "I could make you do _anything_ I wanted, your majesty. Do you feel like a queen now?" He taunted.

Tears fell despite her best efforts and her breath had sped to a dangerous pace. The man seemed to enjoy seeing her suffer and watched in silence for a few moments before forcefully shoving her backward to the ground and flinging her heart to the dirt next to her shaking body. The terrified woman instantly scrambled to grab the organ, crying a sigh of relief when she pushed it back inside her chest.

"That's all for today, Dearie. See you tomorrow, bright and early!" The imp giggled before disappearing in a plume of black smoke, leaving her crying on the ground. Before Snape could see more he felt himself ripped from the spell as he flew across the room. Opening his eyes, the professor found himself now laying on the floor, staring up at a seriously pissed off blonde.

Behind her stood Regina who was now shaking as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She must have screamed and alerted her girlfriend. "What the hell were you doing to her?" Emma screamed. For the first time in a while, Severus found himself tripping over his words, unable to explain anything, the shock of what he had just witnessed still flaring through him.

Rolling her eyes at the man, Emma turned to her girlfriend and cautiously spoke, "Regina, are you alright?" Her tone was soft. The brunette's eyes shot up from the floor to meet the sheriff's bright green ones. Panic was written all over the queen's face and before Emma could stop her she had disappeared in a purple cloud of magic.

The savior glared at him, absolutely furious, "What the _fuck _just happened?" Pulling himself to his feet Severus finally tried to explain. "I-I was trying to teach her how to block her mind but..." He shook his head, not knowing what else to say. Emma flung her hands up, "Great! Now I have to go find her and fix whatever mess you've made."

* * *

It was the soft crying that drew his attention. He peered out at the lake from behind an old tree and he spotted a figure lying at the edge of the water. With a sudden interest rushing over him in waves he couldn't help but sneak closer. Who would be stupid enough to have a break down in the middle of The Forbidden Forest? "Come on Regina, pull yourself together." The woman whispered, wiping her tears on the sleeves of her dress.

"Are you okay Miss?" His voice sounded behind her. With a gasp, she spun around almost sending herself back into the lake if he hadn't rushed forward and caught her. She thanked him. "What are you doing out here, surely you know how dangerous The Forbidden Forst can be." The man asked. He watched as she schooled her features into something more distant and severe.

"Not that it's any of your business," She started, "But I needed some space to clear my head. I am... new around here." His dark chuckle was almost endearing. "Clearly. This place is much too dangerous for a defenseless witch like you." He may not have meant anything by it but the brunette couldn't help but take his comment as an insult and challenge.

She raised a brow at him, "Defenceless? I could flay you right now if I saw fit." The threat seemed to come off as adorable to the older man who again laughed at her. "Well go on then, do your worst." He mocked. While a smirk, she sent him flying forcefully backward into a tree and quickly realized that this is exactly what she needed. It had always been her favorite form of therapy in The Enchanted Forest and she already felt much better, the memory now long forgotten.

On the other hand, complete shock was all that registered for the man as he pulled himself to his feet. She wasn't even holding a wand. "H-how..." Not knowing how to finish his sentence, he felt like a true imbecile as her triumphant laugh rained over them both. "Let's just say that compared to where I come from, your world is a little behind."

Before he could answer another figure practically fell through the trees as it ran toward the queen. The minute she registered who it was she rolled her eyes and breathed a sigh of annoyance. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" She asked, aggravation lacing her voice. "I'm protecting you! Have you _any_ idea where you're standing right now? We are in the middle of The Forbidden Forest!"

"Yes, I'm all caught up with that particular piece of information. This man was helping me." She gestured behind him. When Snape saw the man his face colored. "_Severus, _how good to see you." He smiled and even Regina could tell his affections were fake. "Lucius." The professor's greeting was cold. "Who is this_ lovely_ creature you've been hiding from us." There was a distinct bite in the deatheater's tone.

Lucius was accusing Snape of hiding her from The Dark Lord. "She is a close friend of mine, arriving just this morning." It was all Severus could do but pray that the other man would refrain from using Legilimency. "A _close_ friend?" Lucius poked, searching for a reaction. "A girlfriend." Regina inserted, quickly piecing together the situation. Whoever this man was, he was not to be trusted.

The white-haired wizard's eyebrows shot up at this. It was the last thing Lucius had expected. "Over Lily so soon?" Anger rose from the depths of the potion's master, bubbling just under the surface of his skin and threatening to lash out any moment. Sensing his discomfort, Regina jumped in, "Severus dear, perhaps we could return to the castle. It's getting rather dark and I don't believe I wish to be lost in this forest all night."

Her statement received a mere nod of agreement before she teleported them back into his rooms at the castle.


	5. Exposed

They appeared in the center of Snape's living room and were immediately greeted by a shocked and aggravated blonde. "Where the hell _were_ you? Are you hurt?" Emma worriedly looked over her girlfriend's body for any injuries. "I'm fine." The brunette couldn't help but smile and place a gentle kiss on the savior's lips. Her concern was cute and made Regina's heart swell.

The brief moment of love was disrupted however when an angry voice rained over them. "Everything is most certainly _not _fine! Have you got _any_ idea who that was?" The queen smirked at the frustrated professor, "I believe you addressed him as Lucius." Pointing out the obvious practically summoned smoke out the ears of the man.

"This is _not_ funny. He is one of The Dark Lord's spies. That snake is probably reporting everything back to him right now." The potions master's fury was morphing into something cold and calculating. "We need to keep practicing. Thanks to your little trip to The Forbidden Forest we could be called upon any moment now." At these words, Regina's amusement stumbled, instead, it was replaced with anxiety.

She let go of Emma and held her shoulders back, looking at him with determination. "I will not let you do that to me again." The finality in her tone left no room for argument. Severus sighed. He understood and sympathized with her but there was no other way and they couldn't turn back now that she'd been spotted. It was too late to change plans.

"You have to, but I promise to latch onto memories of you reading, or cooking or whatever other menial tasks I can find." His words didn't completely settle the brunette but the tension in her shoulders relaxed, if only slightly. He continued, "Believe me when I say this. As much as you don't want me to bear witness to your memories, I'm sure you can only imagine what The Dark Lord would do if _he_ were to get ahold of them."

This statement sobered up the queen as she realized the sense behind his words. With a sigh and a hesitant nod, Regina stepped forward and closed her eyes. Only a moment later, Severus once again invaded her mind.

* * *

"My Lord." Lucius greeted him with a low bow. The wizard sneered down at his follower in distaste. "This had better be good Lucius, you know how I feel about having my time wasted." He punctuated his threat with a crackling of magic at the end of his wand, successfully making the white-haired wizard inch back slightly at the sight.

Swallowing down his nerves, Lucius continued, "Trust me my Lord, you will not be disappointed." Sick of this back and forth, Voldemort yelled at him to get to the point. "When I was doing my rounds in The Forbidden Forest I came across a woman. She had magic, powerful magic. The witch didn't use a wand." This information piqued the dark wizard's interest.

He leaned forward in his chair and demanded Lucius elaborate. "She said she wasn't from here and that she had just arrived. That's when Severus showed up." It had been long suspected that Snape wasn't faithful to them. It was heavily debated between the death eaters but either way, he was a useful pawn. The potions professor was their eyes and ears inside Hogwarts but Voldemort felt himself waiting for the man to slip up. Was this it?

"What was he doing with this girl?" The question was hissed, anger, and suspicion seeping from every vowel. Lucius couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face at his next words, "Apparently, she is his girlfriend." A heavy silence filled the room for long moments before Voldemort's sickening laugh pierced through. "So he's moved on?" The question was rhetorical but Lucius answered anyway, "It would seem so."

"If this witch truly is as powerful as you say, then I want her recruited. Of course, you and I both know that other than our dear Bellatrix, women are just too emotional and needy for war. At best we can use her as some sort of weapon. We will easily be able to keep Snape in line." The Dark Lord's words were final and Lucius nodded in agreement. "What is her name?" Voldemort demanded. "Regina."

* * *

After countless hours of practicing, Regina was now able to block her mind. Severus had stayed true to his word and only used simplistic memories of the brunette. The sun was now slowly creeping up on them both and although Regina's magic was powerful, the exhaustion was still effecting her heavily.

With a sigh, Snape told her they were done for the day and instructed her to rest as the coming days would likely take their tole. Just as Regina turned towards her room Severus fell to his knees, grasping his forearm and hissing in pain. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. The brunette had rushed over to him and was now sitting at his side on the floor. "I'm fine, but I'm being summoned. I have to go."

He struggled to get to his feet and then proceeded to stumble towards the Floo, something he had explained was a mode of transportation here. Regina's question of when he would be back was met with a simple, "I don't know, don't wait for me. Sleep." And before he could say any more, the wizard had disappeared. Emma emerged from the bedroom behind her and asked what was going on.

The queen filled her in and they both felt dread wash over them. "He'll be fine. He's done this a million times. There's nothing to worry about." The blonde's words fell on deaf ears. Regina had always been great at fretting. She would run over every possibility in her mind, latching onto the most somber outcomes. "Come on, you need to sleep. The sun is _literally _here to say hello." Emma joked.

With a breathy laugh Regina turned to her girlfriend, "I don't deserve you." She murmured, resting a hand on the blonde's cheek and pulling her in for a chaste kiss. The savior smiled, "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Snape appeared in the center of a circle of death eaters. At the head, of course, was Voldemort himself. "Severus!" The dark wizard smiled in greeting. That man's smile had always been offputting. There was something so unnatural about it. "My Lord." He returned, kneeling down. A tight grip on his shoulder pulled him back to his feet. The Dark Lord's voice echoed in his ear, "I hear you've got a little gift for us."

"A gift? My Lord?" Snape returned. He knew the way he played this would determine how much trust they instilled in the woman. The potions master was obviously aware of the group's suspicion of him so if he were to just hand her over... well it wouldn't make sense. A dark chuckle bounced off the stone walls. "Lucius was informing me of your new plaything."

All of the death eaters had been made aware of Snape's tragic love story. Voldemort knew he loved deeply and whoever took Lily's place must have been exceptionally important to him. Severus's eyes flashed with genuine anger at the comment. He couldn't help thinking back to the memory he had seen of the glittering man. No doubt that was all she had been seen as to him. _A plaything._ The thought disgusted the professor.

Delighted with the sudden firey expression from the potion master, Voldemort pressed harder, "I hear she has powerful magic. _Very _powerful magic. I'd like to see it for myself." The request confirmed Snape's fears. Had he trained her well enough? Sure her magic was advanced but was one night really enough to prepare her for standing before The Dark Lord himself?

Again Severus found himself not needing to fake emotion as fear restricted his body. "My Lord, she has _just _arrived here from an entirely different realm. She is not-" Snape heard the curse only after it hit him. Crucio had sent him to the floor as pain wracked over his body but all he could think was that it wasn't as bad as the pain of having his heart crushed. It seemed wandless magic was superior in more ways than one.

Eventually, Voldemort let up and allowed Severus to gasp for breath. "You _will_ bring her to me Severus." He demanded, sneering over the professors trembling body. Knowing he had to push it further to be believed, Snape reluctantly fought back, something not many people survived. "She is innocent of this! I will _not_ put her in danger!" His words had the desired effect.

The Dark Lord motioned for his followers to pounce. Instantly his body was in pain, bone's breaking, skin bubbling, and flesh twisting. "They will stop when you come to your senses. We both know, I always get what I desire." With that, Voldemort left him to the wolves.

* * *

It was hours later. The two had already eaten breakfast and had received a visit from the headmaster who inquired about where Severus was as he didn't show up to teach his morning classes. The brunette filled him in and, with a sympathetic sigh, Dumbledore was on his way. "I don't like this," Regina said, closing the door behind her. The wall rippled with magic.

"I have a bad feeling." She murmured as she sat down. Just as the back's of her thighs touched the seat, a loud bang sounded behind them. They watched as a bloody and beaten man fell to the floor amid a coughing fit. Realizing it was Severus, both women rushed towards him. Emma pulled back his cloak and flinched at his blood-soaked clothes.

Snape didn't like pity. He wasn't weak. That's why Regina's _angry_ response of, "What the hell happened?" Was almost welcomed. "Nothing I can't handle." His words revealed nothing of true value and the brunette found herself shaking with frustration. "I'm fine. Get off me." He insisted. The potions master shoved them back and slowly pulled himself to his feet only to stumble to the couch and lay down.

"If you're fine then I'm The Dark One. Hold on, let me heal you." Emma insisted, steadying his body. Snape grunted out a laugh at this. "Your magic is completely unstable, you'd be lucky to heal a mouse. I'm uninterested in gaining an additional ear. Let her do it." He nodded towards Regina and she shrunk back with a frown, refusing to meet his eyes. Severus watched her in confusion, "What?" He questioned.

"She can't heal you," Emma stated simply. This shocked the professor. The woman's magic was so well controlled, so powerful, one of the most brilliant things he had seen and experienced, and yet, she couldn't perform simple healing spells that her blonde counterpart seemed to be versed in? It didn't make sense. The long silence only served to make the brunette even more self-conscious and she wound up excusing herself, leaving her girlfriend to assist him.

A few moments later he felt a rush of light flow over him, reaching every nerve, every cut, and every bruise. Within seconds he felt rejuvenated. He thanked the blonde before inquiring further about the queen's lack of healing talent. "The person who trained her..." Emma wasn't sure how to explain. She wasn't sure if she even should. Perhaps it wasn't her place. "It just wasn't a priority in her learning."

"Rumple." It was spoken as a statement but held many questions. Emma's eyes shot up at him, her surprise was evident. "H-how did you-" He cut her off, "The memory I saw earlier, it was of him. Did he teach her?" The idea was sickening to him. It would explain a lot though. Regina's admiration for him despite his harsh treatment, why she had been meeting him consistently, and why she had let him rip out her heart.

The blonde's reluctant nod confirmed his suspicions and his heart sunk for the dark woman. Perhaps he'd judged her too soon.


	6. A Run In With Malfoy

The silence was suffocatingly thick as the savior closed the door to their bedroom. Regina sat on the edge of the bed, hands at her sides with the sheets clutched in her fists. Emma felt bad for her. They had only been here for a few days and the queen had been laughed at by teenagers, she was accused of being evil, the woman had to go through mentally and physically exhausting classes, _and_ she was part of a plot to bring down an extremely powerful wizard. All whilst their son had been kidnapped.

Over time, with lots of practice, Regina taught herself how to use healing magic. The most she could fix was small cuts and bruises but, thanks to true loves magic, there were times when she could do more. The day they arrived Regina had been running on pure adrenaline. She knew she had to find Emma. The queen was able to heal her own bruises but it was their combined magic that saved Emma. Together, they bounced off each other, giving and taking. In short, they were lucky.

Slowly, Emma moved towards the bed and sat next to the brunette. With a shoulder nudge and a lop-sided grin, the savior tried to lighten the mood, "He thought he was so tough. _I'm fine."_ Her impression of the dark professor seemed to have worked because Regina looked up and gave her a small smile. "Is he okay?" The queen's word finally cut through the air and the sheriff breathed a narrow sigh of relief. She explained that he was back to normal and had settled for the night.

Regina nodded and gently rost to her feet. The witch's fingers danced through the air and the familiar feel of magic washed over them both. "Thanks," Emma said gratefully as she looked down at herself. She was now wrapped up in a copy of her favorite baggy sleep shirt from home and the brunette donned a simple red and black lace teddy. The queen slipped under the covers, Emma following along behind her but the brunette had her back turned to her.

Emma wouldn't be discouraged that easily. She knew her girlfriend too well and Regina had a tendency to shut people out. The brunette was so scared of people turning on her or leaving that her defense mechanism was just to clam up and protect herself. The sheriff had worked past that though, the mayor had already let her in, she just needed a small shove in the right direction. The sheriff lazily draped her arm around her girlfriend and shuffled closer so their bodies were flush against each other.

Though the queen would never admit it, she was a cuddler. She loved being held, and in turn holding Emma close to her as they fell asleep. The mayor was extremely affectionate behind closed doors and the savior adored every moment of it. "I tried." The queen's voice cut through the room. Emma began drawing patterns on the soft skin of the brunette's chest and silently urged her to continue. Regina sighed, "I searched through every one of my mother's books. He didn't teach _her_ either." The words were laced with hatred and despair.

The blonde knew this already. One of Rumplestiltskin's favorite teaching methods included using curses or enchantments on his students_. 'You can't cast a spell you haven't experienced.'_ He'd taunt. Needless to say, Rumple had little use for healing magic and refused to teach Regina. The imp told her that every cut, every bruise, and every burn made her stronger and if she can't withstand the pain then she wasn't strong enough. The woman had put herself through all types of torturous things to prove that she wasn't weak.

She'd been told all of this one night when Regina woke from a nightmare. The mayor had them every night unless she cast a spell on herself before she fell asleep, but if she forgot then she'd regret it. When she woke she'd go through three stages. First she would wake in extreme fear, not knowing where she was or who Emma is on occasion. Second, was a breakdown, complete with harsh sobbing and in some cases, full-on panic attacks. Finally, she would just go numb.

The brunette would stare at the floor in front of her and not move, sometimes for hours. All the while, Emma would sit next to her, whispering reassurances and holding her, when she could. Then there were these rare occasions when Regina would talk back. Sometimes she would just ramble, trying to explain her nightmare and though very little of what she said made sense, the sheriff was still extremely disturbed about the things that she _did_ understand. Before the sheriff knew it, she had worried herself to sleep.

* * *

It had been days now and she still hadn't been called before The Dark Lord and his idiotic minions. Regina was beginning to tire of waiting. All it seemed to do was stress her out and send her girlfriend into spirling pits of anxiety. Perhaps this wizard wasn't as interested in her as they first thought. It didn't matter however because any idea's she posed were almost instantly shut down by the potions professor. It was like he fed off of her frustration, it seemed to amuse him somehow.

The brunette was currently familiarising herself with the castle. She'd been in plenty before so it wasn't difficult to put two and two together when trying to locate specific rooms but with it also serving as a school things were still a bit confusing. By now she'd looped her way back to the dungeon but had accidentally turned herself around and was having to begrudgingly admit she was lost. The queen stood in front of a blank wall much like the one their room was hidden behind but for some reason, the daft professor never taught them how to open the damn thing.

Embarrassment flooded her system when she began moving her hand in the air with no result. This went on for a few minutes before she heard laughter from behind the stone. With a huff, she crossed her arms and angrily asked, "Emma? Is that you? Open the damn door princess, I don't have time to be your jester." The brunette's fury nearly boiled over in the time it took for the wall to finally shimmer and open but to her surprise, it revealed three boys clad in green robes, one of which she recognized.

"You're the boy that laughed at me during breakfast!" She accused. He laughed and wandered closer. The platinum-haired teen was almost the same hight as her and didn't seem the least bit intimidated. "And you're the creepy witch who dresses like she's going to a funeral every damn day of the week." His meek attempt at humor was met with an uproar of laughter from his two friends. She raised an eyebrow at them, "Really? I won't waste my breath on _children." _She hissed before turning her back on them to walk away.

The blonde-haired boy's voice sounded from behind her, "My father says you're a real catch. He can't wait until The Dark Lord gets ahold of you and show's you your place!" The words were spat at her and she stopped in her tracks, staying still for a few deadly moments, before spinning on her heels and facing him with a smile fashioned solely by The Evil Queen herself. "And just who might your father be?" The boy grinned at her, "Lucius Malfoy. I'm his son Draco. Soon to be death eater." The threat was obvious.

His pride was astronomical and the brunette was seriously struggling with restraining herself. "Well then, since your father is so strong and important I'm sure he'll know how to reverse this." Regina flicked two fingers in his direction and the boy laughed loudly when nothing happened. "Looks like your wandless magic isn't as powerful as you thought!" The three teenagers were all now in an uproar but she simply smiled at him and walked away. Her nonchalance struck a chord of fear in Draco as he patted down his body for any injuries.

"What have you done, you witch?" Regina's smirk only grew wider. "My father will hear about this!"

* * *

By the time she had found her way back to their chambers she'd cooled off and was now only _slightly _murderous. The queen explained as much when she saw the blonde and rattled off the tale of her great adventure whilst looking for something to read. "I swear that boy is made of pure, concentrated irritation." She grumbled. Emma, although sympathetic to her girlfriend, was also worried about what the consequences of the interaction would be. "Oh calm down. I didn't do anything." Regina huffed before turning to the blonde and grinning, "But he doesn't know that."

Emma's tensed shoulders relaxed and she let out a relieved breath of laughter, "I swear one day you're going to worry me into a heart attack." The sheriff jibed before joining her on the couch. A relaxing quiet descended on the two of them as Regina lost herself in whatever book she had attempted to conquer and Emma disappeared into her thoughts. She worried about Henry. They still had no idea what Gold needed him for and it felt like they weren't making any progress in trying to get back home.

The sheriff trusted her parents and the town to take care of everything while they were gone but with the two main magic users out of the picture, none of them were a real threat to The Dark One. Her only solace came from the knowledge that the imp didn't plan on killing Henry, at least not straight away. Otherwise, he wouldn't have kidnapped him, right? It was all up in the air, complete speculation at this point and the blonde found herself scrambling for _anything_ that could make her feel better.

She hadn't noticed the brown eyes watching her. "He's going to be alright. We'll find him." Emma looked up to see Regina's soft smile and couldn't help but relax if only slightly. The sheriff sighed, "I know." Little did they know the dark man himself was watching them through the mirror above the fireplace. Gold stood in his shop and looked down at the cowering boy, tied and stuffed under his counter. "You better hope they're right."

* * *

"Father I don't know what she's done to me! That evil witch- attacking us like that-" The teen's words were rushed and Lucius was beginning to develop a migraine from his incessant whining. With a simple flick of his wand, he re-checked his son for any curses and it came back clean. "She is messing with you boy!" He yelled, thoroughly exhausted with the subject. Draco clenched his teeth and stormed out and charged to his bedroom where his two friends waited for him.

They watched him with concern and asked what his father had found. He answered by rhyming off a random commonly used curse to avoid looking stupid. Of course he had complained all the way home that his arm felt sore and his vision was blurring. "That idiotic woman made a fool of me." He complained, pacing his room. "I won't allow it! No one pushes around a Malfoy!" His friends nodded vigorously in agreement. "Crabbe, Goyle? It's time for a little revenge."

* * *

**Writers Note: **Hey everyone, thank you for all the support! I update this story every Tuesday. I also take prompts so feel free to DM me with any ideas you have!


End file.
